THE PAIN IN LOVE
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: Natsu's confession to Lucy goes wrong, and she's in pain because she thinks he doesn't love her. Will Nastu the able to fix the mess he made? A NaLu story.


**OK, SO I KNOW THAT I HAV 2 UPDATE MY CHPTR STORY BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN, I AM CURRENTLY USING MY MOM'S, AND I WROTE THIS ONE-SHOT DOWN, BUT GIVE ME A FEW MORE DAYS, AND I PROMISE U A NEW CHPTR. THX.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"I love you."

I was stunned. Did those words just come out of Natsu's mouth? Natsu, being the dense idiot he was, didn't catch on to the shock that overcame me. All he did was give me that impish grin of his I loved so much, turned to face the guild and said, "Guys, your jaws are on the floor."

"y-you l-love me?" I managed to say.

Natsu turned to look at me like I was stupid. "Duh, I love you," he said, "I love all my nakama, I thought you knew that."

Oh. Of course, I thought. Nakama. That's all I am, all I ever will be. Yet, even though I knew thise, even though some part of me knew that he didn't mean the kind of love I had for him; some part of me hoped- yearned for him to say it, for him to mean it.

My heart had soared, even if for only a moment, it had felt the joy. Then it felt the disappointment; the pain, the agony, and the feel of rejection. I was numb. My insides were tied in a knot, desperate to keep my heart from breaking to more pieces than it already was.

I smiled, but it felt rehearsed. I had locked away the part of me that wanted to cry her eyes out, and saved it for when I got home.

"what's wrong, Luce?"

What's wrong. What's wrong?! I laughed bitterly and the guild looked at me in surprise.

I took 3 steps, and stopped in front of Nastu. He looked at me with those onyx eyes I loved so much. Those endless pools of fierceness and loyalty that no one could help but love.

I raised my hand- and brought it down fast. At that point, you didn't need super hearing like Natsu's to hear the slap, you could have heard it all the way across Magnolia. Ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's' faces, I walked towards the guild doors, not looking back.

* * *

I broke down. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't even sure if what I was crying were tears or blood.

How could he? I thought. How could he hurt me like that?

"Because he doesn't know I love him, that's why," I said, answering my own questions out loud.

"You love me?" an astonished voice asked, startling me out of my misery.

"Natsu!" I say shocked. Then I felt anger; I was seething with it.

"How could you?" I shrieked. "how could you hurt me like that? Do you know how much it kills me to go out there and pretend to be your nakama? Especially when I no longer see you like that? No, no you don't know what that feels like, you don't know how truly unbearable that pain is, and you know what? You probably never will because all I am to you, all I ever have been to you is—"

I was cut off by Nastu's lips. He didn't speak, instead he pressed his lips against mine. I fought him, I really did, after all, after what he did to me back at the guild, he didn't deserve me. But in all honesty, who can resist those lips of his? I fought him, I fought him until I couldn't any longer, and I caved, letting the feel of his lips on mine overtake me.

When we finally broke apart, I ran to the other side of the room.

"Get away from me," I begged, "please."

"You don't want that," Natsu said, looking hurt, but crossing whatever distance I had put in between us.

"No, I don't," I say, because with his lips less than a centimeter away from mine, I can't think straight at all.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly says, pulling me into an embrace, "I planned to confess, I really did, but then I got scared and… well, you know the rest. I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you."

"So you love me?" I ask looking down, not wanting my heart to be broken twice in one day. "As more than nakama?"

"yeah," he said before he captured my lips once more, "I really do. Do… Do you love me?"

I look up at him, because I know that despite everything, despite the pain, I will always love him, no matter what.

"of course I do, I always have."

Natsu smiled, but it was a sad smile, "Even though I hurt you?"

"you didn't do it on purpose, though," I say.

"but I still did it; I still hurt you."

"well, it's ok, I still love you," I tell him.

Natsu smiles and cups my face, "good, because I don't think I could live if you didn't love me."

* * *

**OK, SO NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT I WROTE IT DOWN, AND I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO POST IT, ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING. ALSO, I KNOW THAT THIS IS SHORTER THAN MOST OF MY STORIES, BECAUSE I ALWAYS TRY TO MAKE MY STORIES AT LEAST 1,000 WORDS LONG, BUT THIS ONE WAS LIKE 810, SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT IF I MADE IT LONGER, THAN IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A GOOD STORY. ANYWAYS, THANK YOU TO MY FANS, I REALLY NEED TO THANK YOU GUYS, I MEAN, YOU ARE WHAT KEEP ME AFLOAT AS A WRITER. I'M BLABBING NOW AREN'T I? OK, I WILL GO NOW. SAYONARA. **


End file.
